Take Me Boyfriend
by Nick Kagari
Summary: Bakugo itu tukang marah. Bakugo tidak suka urusannya dicampuri. Midoriya tahu jika Kacchan tidak suka padanya. Tapi yang disukai Kacchan itu orang yang menyukainya. Midoriya harus bagaimana?
1. Chapter 1

Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi

Fiction © Kagari

TodorokiXBakugo -DekuXKacchan – Deku?

 **Warning!**

Yaoi, AU

.

.

Setting sebelum para calon hero A class di asramakan. Selebihnya AU alias tidak ada sangkutan dari lanjutan manga/anime.

.

.

.

 **Chap 00 Shocking**

Tadinya Midoriya hanya ingin memberikan kare buatan Sang ibu ke rumahnya. Sang ibu yang memaksanya dikala tengah membereskan barang-barang bawaan ke asrama nanti. Kare hangat tercium bau pedas cabai, Midoriya mengantarnya ke rumah tetangga tercinta, sahabat sejati Ibunya dari muda. Tetangga yang punya anak macam bedagulan preman suka marah-marah. Kacchan namanya, tepatnya Bakugo Katsuki. Teman sejak kecilnya.

Midoriya bermaksud untuk mengantar mangkuk besar berisi kare itu sampai di depan pintu saja. Menyerahkannya pada _baachan_ yang tersenyum lalu berpamitan.

Tadinya begitu. Tapi karena tarikan tangan. Paksaan untuk masuk dan wajah penuh keramahan Nyonya Bakugo, Midoriya tak sanggup menolaknya.

"Masuk saja ke kamar Katsuki ya, _Baachan_ akan membawa camilannya nanti!" katanya sambil meninggalkan Midoriya di depan pintu keramat.

Begitu ceritanya sampai ia berdiri tepat sejengkal dari pintu yang terbuka tak lebih dari sebelah matanya. Tangan yang menggenggam kenop keringatan bercucuran. Midoriya tak punya maksud mengintip. Tak juga untuk melihat apa hal yang dilakukan Kacchan di dalam kamarnya. Hanya saja Midoriya tak bisa menahan diri untuk melebarkan mata sampai yakin bola matanya akan keluar. Duduk beralaskan lantai dengan punggung menempel pada tempat tidur. Intensitas bernama Bakugo Katsuki sedang menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus-elus, atau lebih tepatnya meremas-remas bagian terintim laki-laki.

Satu hal lain yang paling membuat Midoriya Izuki terkejut adalah alunan suara Bakugo menyebutkan satu nama.

"Todoroki..."

.

.

.

 **End**

An. Yups! Hello gaeys... Kagari di sini~

Setelah lama fakum entah kenapa ingin meramaikan fandom BnHA untuk pertama kalinya.. Ah... Rasanya kangen sama panpiksiondotnet.

Sekian!

Ps. Jangan tanya fiksi yang lain kapan lanjut :"D


	2. Chapter 2

Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi

Fiction © Kagari

TodorokiXBakugo -DekuXKacchan – Deku?

 **Warning!**

Yaoi, AU

.

.

Setting sebelum para calon hero A class di asramakan. Selebihnya AU alias tidak ada sangkutan dari lanjutan manga/anime.

.

 **Chapter 01. First time**

Mundur itu pilihan utama. Midorima menarik tangan dari kenop pintu. Kakinya jinjit-jinjit ke belakang. Siap pergi tanpa suara. Andai saja Nyonya Bakugo Mitsuki tidak terdengar suaranya.

"Izuki-kun? Kenapa tidak masuk? Apa Katsuki marah-marah lagi padamu?"

Midoriya menoleh cepat dengan tubuh tegang tegap berdiri. Baachan membawa nampan berisi air dan camilan kering di atas piring. Berjalan kearahnya. Keringat dingin Midoriya bertambah, bukan apa-apa, hanya saja bagaimana kalau Baachan melihat kejadian di dalam kamar anaknya. Midoriya bisa bayangkan orang tua yang shock melihat anaknya masturbasi pakai nama orang, laki-laki pula. Otaknya keras berpikir, tak mungkin ia pergi begitu saja karena baachan pasti akan masuk dan memarahi Kacchan. Lalu melihat anaknya yang sedang melakukan itu.

Dengan senyum paksa Midoriya mengambil nampan dari tangan Ibu Bakugo, wajah bingung wanita itu nampak melihat Midoriya yang gugup tiba-tiba. Ia harus buat alasan cepat.

"Itu -biar aku saja yang antar. Kacchan bilang dia mau diskusi tentang quirk baruku! Ja -jadi mungkin baachan tidak usah masuk. Terima kasih camilannya!" Midoriya bicara secepat kilat membuka pintu kamar Bakugo. Menutupnya dengan rapat tanpa menunggu tanggapan Mitsuki. Ia menghela napas lega saat mendengar langkah kaki yang menjauh. Rasanya seperti serangan jantungnya tidak jadi sampai membunuhnya.

"Deku."

Tidak jadi. Midoriya bukan lagi merasakan serangan jantung mendengar nada penuh tekanan dari arah belakang. Kepalanya yang menunduk lebih dalam menyandar pada daun pintu di hadapan. Nampan ditangan kirinya hampir-hampir jatuh. Midoriya menelan ludah. Bagaimana ini? Ia masuk begitu saja ke kamar Kacchan.

"A -ah! Kacchan, seharusnya kau kunci pintumu! Aku tidak akan mengganggu! Jadi -jadi lanjutkan saja!" ucap Midoriya namun sejurus kemudian ia menyesali perkataannya.

Apa yang harus dilanjutkan! Tolong. Rasanya Midoriya ingin menghilang sekarang.

"Lihat kemari. Deku."

Midoriya menggeleng. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetaran mendengar nada perintah dari Bakugo. Pemuda itu marah. Midoriya tahu dari cara bicaranya yang terdengar dalam. Bukan lagi meledak-ledak seperti biasanya.

"Aku bilang balikan badanmu, Deku!"

Ia tersentak. Tubuhnya berbalik refleks namun tetap menunduk, tak ada keberanian untuk melihat Bakugo.

"Kemari."

"Kacchan -sebaiknya aku keluar. Ma -maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud melihatnya! Aku tidak tahu! Aku juga tidak akan masuk kalau saja ibumu tidak di luar. Dan -dan aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun! Todoroki- _kun_ juga –"

" **Kemari.** "

Midoriya berjalan melihat kaki. Bakugo di depan dianggap monster dari neraka yang siap menghanguskannya sampai jadi abu. Nampan ditangan dipeluk erat. Air kuning jus jeruk dalam gelas tumpah. Midoriya tidak peduli lagi. Ia berhenti saat melihat ujung kaki Bakugo. Ke atas lagi rasanya Midoriya tidak berani. Ngeri melihat sesuatu yang harusnya ditutupi.

Pemikiran rancu kemana-mana, Midoriya terkejut saat pergelangan tangannya ditarik. Nampan jatuh ke depan. Gelas jatuh tumpah di atas kaus gambar beruang madu animasi. Midoriya mengaduh, matanya sipit sampai benar-benar terbuka. Tubuh membeku seketika di depan matanya bagian terintim Bakugo Katsuki setengah tegang berprecum.

"Kau ingin mati eh? Deku."

Remasan dipergelangan tangan terasa ingin meremukan tulang. Midoriya mengangkat kepala, buruk nasibnya melihat wajah Kacchan penuh seringai psikopat pembunuh di film-film _triller_. Ia meneguk ludah.

"K -Kacchan aku –" ucapan tak berlanjut. Tekanan benda keras dari tangan kiri Bakugo menghantam wajah. Midoriya menangkap benda itu sebelum jatuh dilepas.

Ponsel layar menyala. Midoriya tak bisa lagi terkejut lebih dari ini. Foto _full screen_ berwujud Todoroki Shouto, baju sobek-sobek menampakan tubuh terlatih sejak lama. Waktu kejadian anak dari _hero_ nomor dua itu melawan Midoriya di festival pahlawan. Ia melihat pemiliknya dengan takut sekaligus bingung.

"Taruh itu diwajahmu." Bakugo memerintah. Mata nyalang ingin menghajar. Midoriya refleks menurut tanpa berkata lagi. Ngeri melihat aura psikopat, setengahnya menutupi muka memerah malu. Runtukan demi runtukan diucap dalam hati. Terlebih setelah melihat hal selanjutnya yang dilakukan Kacchan.

Bakugo Katsuki. Empat belas tahun. Melakukan masturbasi pelepas frustasi seks dengan tangan Midoriya Izuku sebagai alat. Menyuruhnya menempelkan potret laki-laki imajinasi diwajah. Apa pemuda itu baru saja menjadikan Midoriya sebagai perwujudan objek fantasi seksnya?

Berjengit kaget. Tubuh tegang Midoriya tak bergerak sedikitpun saat Bakugo menyandarkan kepala dibahunya. Ia yang pura-pura tidak mendengar suara erangan semakin kalang kabut begitu Bakugo bernapas di samping telinganya. Ia menelan ludah. Keringat mengucur dari pelipis karena gugup.

"Todoroki..."

Merinding bulu kuduknya mendengar nama itu disebut. Rasa dingin yang sampai ke punggung seperti beban tersendiri dikala masturbasi _live_ terjadi di depan mata. Ia pun juga membantu dengan tangan yang di genggam untuk meremas kemalun perjaka. Tidak yakin Midoriya bisa sekuat itu untuk tetap sadar bahwa ini bukan mimpi buruk.

"Uh..."

Napas Bakugo hangat di bahunya. Keringat yang mengucur basah dibaju. Wajah memerah, fantasi Bakugo Katsuki tentang Todoroki sudah melambung tinggi. Midoriya merinding, kulit kemaluan di telapak tangan berurat semakin tegang. Becek-becek cairan berbau amis bening mengalir membuat licin. Naik turun tak hentinya mengerang. Kaki lemas begitu putih air sperma menyembur mengotori bajunya. Midoriya tutup usia.

.

.

Butuh lebih dari sepuluh menit untuk menormalkan jantungnya. Tambahan lima menit sampai Midoriya bisa sanggup membersihkan tangan kotor kena sperma dengan tisu basah. Lima menit lagi sampai ia mampu melirik Kacchan yang bersandar di sampingnya. Pemuda itu diam tak mengatakan apapun, semakin membuatnya cemas dengan kiranya kata apa yang akan keluar darinya.

"Deku."

Midoriya berjengit. Ia menoleh cepat. Bakugo melihatnya dengan tatapan memberi tekanan. Saat kaus bagian dadanya di tarik, Midoriya kembali pacu jantung.

Seringai Kacchan melebar layaknya pencabut nyawa diserial opera sabun tengah malam yang ditonton ibunya.

"Jika kau berani mengatakan ini pada siapapun. Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Midoriya ingin kembali jadi anak polos umur tujuh tahun saat itu juga.

 **End of chapter**

An. Alohaw~ chap. 2 keluar setelah satu minggu. Pendek. Yeah tau kok... Maaf mengecewakan. Ide untuk chap depan sudah ada. Tapi waktu untuk mengetik sulit di dapat karena penulisnya sudah bekerja :"D

Hanya bisa nyolong waktu untuk sedikit demi sedikit menyelesaikannya.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review. Tak menyangka fik ini ada yang baca. /kray

Hanya sebagai peringatan(?)

Aku suka membesarkan suatu fandom. Tapi kadang suka ninggalin gitu aja kalau sudah besar :"D /hiksu *so penting jadi orang*


End file.
